The LitCrits
To request a LitCrit or start one, go to our Visitor LitCrits page. Plays * The Crucible * Death of a Salesman * Hamlet by William Shakespeare * Hedda Gabler * Macbeth by William Shakespeare * Medea by Eurypedes * A Midsummer Night's Dream by William Shakespeare * Oedipus Rex * Othello by William Shakespeare * Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare * Waiting for Godot by Samuel Beckett Novels * 1984 by George Orwell * Alice in Wonderland by Lewis Caroll * All the King's Men * Beloved by Toni Morrison * Brave New World by Aldous Huxley * Candide by Voltaire * The Catcher in the Rye by J.D. Salinger * Cat's Cradle by Kurt Vonnegut * Fahrenheit 451 by Ray Bradbury * Gods and Generals by Jeff Shaara * The Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald * Gulliver's Travels by Jonathan Swift * Heart of Darkness by Joseph Conrad * A Hero of Our Time by Mikhail Lermontov * The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy by Douglas Adams * The House on Mango Street by Sandra Cisneros * Island by Aldous Huxley * Jane Eyre by Charlotte Brontë * Lord of the Flies by William Golding * Looking Backward by Edward Bellamy * Madame Bovary by Gustave Flaubert * Martian Chronicles by Ray Bradbury * Of Mice and Men by John Steinbeck * Native Son by Richard A. Wright * Night by Elie Weisel * The Old Man and the Sea by Ernest Hemingway * A Portrait of the Artist as a Young Man by James Joyce * Post Office by Charles Bukowski * The Raisin in the Sun by Lorraine Hansberry * The Scarlet Letter by Nathaniel Hawthorne * Screwtape Letters by C. S. Lewis * Slaughter-House Five by Kurt Vonnegut * The Sound and the Fury by William Faulkner * Starship Troopers by Robert Heinlein * A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickins * Their Eyes were Watching God by Zora Neale Hurston * Things Fall Apart by Chinua Achebe * Through the Looking Glass by Lewis Caroll * The Time Machine by H.G. Wells * To Kill a Mockingbird by Harper Lee * Treasure Island by Robert Lewis Stevenson * Walden by Henry David Thoreau * Wuthering Heights by Emily Brontë Poems (including epics) * The Cantebury Tales by Chaucer * The Death of a Toad by Richard Wilbur * The Destruction of Sennacherib by Lord Byron * Elegy for Alfred Hubbard by Tony Connor * Fire and Ice by Robert Frost * The Hollow Men by T. S. Elliot * The Illiad by Homer * Kublah Khan by Samuel Taylor Coleridge * The Odyssey by Homer * Reluctance by Robert Frost * The Rime of the Ancient Mariner by Samuel Taylor Coleridge * The Road Less Taken by Robert Frost * Sir Gawain and the Green Knight by Unknown * To His Coy Mistress by Andrew Marvell Short stories, etc. * The Allegory of the Cave by Glaucon and Socrates * Animal Farm by George Orwell * Anthem by Ayn Rand * Hills like White Elephants * A Modest Proposal by Jonathan Swift * The Necklace by Guy de Maupassant * The Short Happy Life of Francis Macomber by Ernest Hemingway * Where are You Going, Where have You Been? by Joyce Carol Oates * Young Goodman Brown